


Perhaps Unwise

by somehowunbroken



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: sfa_pornbattle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't a good idea, but neither of them really care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perhaps Unwise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clwilson2006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/gifts).



> For [](http://sfa-pornbattle.livejournal.com/profile)[**sfa_pornbattle**](http://sfa-pornbattle.livejournal.com/). Prompt: "on Helen's desk." What it says on the tin.

“This isn’t a good idea,” Henry mutters, but he doesn’t move away, doesn’t complain when Nikola hefts him up to sit on the desk. “You know it, I know it, why are we even-”

“Hush,” Nikola says pleasantly, cool fingers playing just under the hem of Henry’s tee. Henry gets it up and over his head before Nikola can get any ideas; he’s kind of attached to that one, from a Radiohead concert almost fifteen years ago. It’s worn in and soft and just a little faded, and Nikola has a tendency to rip clothing when he gets in a mood. The smirk he directs at Henry proves that, yeah, he’s definitely _in a mood_.

“Magnus is gonna kill us,” Henry mutters even as he starts unbuttoning Nikola’s ridiculous vest thing. He frowns when his fingers stumble over the fabric. “Alternately, I might accidentally strangle you with your own clothing, that’s always an option.”

Nikola grins wickedly. “That’s one of the things about not needing to breathe,” he says, curling his fingers into Henry’s waistband. “Of course, you’re more intimately acquainted with some of the other benefits of that little quirk of mine.”

“Yeah, I might remember a thing or two about that,” Henry says, stilling his fingers against the buttons on Nikola’s vest. He’s a little overtaken by sense memory – the slight chill of Nikola’s mouth around his cock, the hint of teeth that he knows is on purpose, the way Nikola can take Henry all the way down and stay there for as long as it takes.

It’s never long.

Nikola whispers a laugh across Henry’s ear as he thumbs open Henry’s jeans. “I’d say ‘penny for your thoughts,’ but I’m pretty sure it would be a waste of money.”

“I am a man of hidden depths, Tesla,” Henry replies, more out of habit than anything else. “You have no idea what that penny would get you.”

“I’m fairly certain that it would be something like this,” Nikola says thoughtfully, yanking Henry’s pants down and kneeling in front of him in a move that’s somehow graceful. He pauses, long fingers tracing indistinct patterns on Henry’s thighs, and glances up. “Am I right?”

“In your dreams,” Henry lies, doing a damn good job of not twitching his hips to rub Nikola’s face with his cock.

“Oh, often,” Nikola murmurs back, and then, okay, Henry was totally lying. This is definitely something he’d been thinking about – hell, he’s been thinking about it since Magnus mentioned offhandedly that Tesla would be stopping by. He’s been hard since before lunch, and he can’t help his hiss when Nikola scrapes a fang up his cock.

“Careful with the merchandise,” Henry gasps, and he feels more than hears Nikola’s answering laughter. Nikola is exactly, precisely as careful as he wants to be; Henry knows this, and yet for some reason still trusts the guy with fangs near his dick. So far, Henry thinks, so awesome.

“As fun as this is,” Nikola says as he pulls off, “I had a different view of how this would go.”

“How’s that?” Henry asks. His heart is racing by this point; he always runs a little fast, and physical exertion just ramps it up more. Getting his cock sucked adds a few beats per minute, too.

Nikola grins and runs his hands up Henry’s chest. He pushes when his hands reach Henry’s shoulders, and Henry falls back against the desk. He doesn’t have time to complain before Nikola is slithering up, nipping a little harder than he’d dare with any other partner as he makes his way to bite at Henry’s shoulder.

It’s part of why they work. Nikola can hold back his strength when he needs to; he doesn’t go around shattering glasses or throwing doors off their hinges, for example. Henry’s sure that he could be gentle, too, but the wolf in him hates it when he tries. He doesn’t fool himself into thinking that there’s anything between them other than great, uninhibited sex – maybe a little misplaced affection, but it’s no great romance. It’s fine, though. They both get what they need.

“I was thinking I’d fuck you,” Nikola breathes into Henry’s ear. “Right here on Helen’s desk, so every time you come into the room all you think about is me buried inside you.” He nips at Henry’s collarbone, low enough that his shirt will cover it with no problem. It’s a good thing, too, because Henry doesn’t exactly want to explain the rather distinct bite mark he’s sure he has to anyone. “How many times a week do you have meetings in here, Henry? Once? Twice?”

“Every damn day, and you know it,” Henry chokes out, squeezing his eyes shut as Nikola’s clothed cock brushes against his. “This is a bad idea.”

“We can stop if you want,” Nikola offers, grinding down as punctuation. Henry hooks a leg around his thighs in response, and Nikola laughs. “I rather thought not.”

“Just be glad I can wipe the security footage in here,” Henry grits, “or we’d be in some serious trouble.”

“Mm,” Nikola says, dislodging Henry’s leg and stripping quickly and efficiently. He’s a paradox, really; he doesn’t look like much, bare muscles over a tall, thin frame, but Henry knows the strength that lies in the man standing before him. It’s power more than strength, and Henry grins in anticipation. History says that things are about to get a lot less tame, and he’s definitely looking forward to it.

“I was promised fucking,” he says, scooting backwards and planting his feet on the desk. Nikola’s eyes flash as he takes in Henry’s body, the smirk on his face saying that he’ll deliver on every one of the dirty thoughts in Henry’s mind right now.

“Never let it be said that I don’t live up to my promises,” Nikola nearly purrs, and then his hand almost blurs with speed. He’s got his fingers slicked up and he’s driving two of them into Henry between one breath and the next.

Henry hisses and arches up off the desk and Nikola moves his fingers, twisting and stretching and pumping them in and out. He doesn’t slow, but he doesn’t need to and they both know it. Henry relaxes into it astonishingly fast, and Nikola doesn’t bother to open him any further before slicking his cock and dragging Henry towards the edge of the desk by his thighs. He’s pushing in before Henry can say anything, and the token protest he’d been about to register comes out as a groan as Nikola slides in swiftly.

There’s a moment of adjustment; they’re rough, but not to the point of recklessness. Nikola waits until Henry nods, and then he pulls out and slams back in. He doesn’t pause before repeating his motions, and it sets up a brutal rhythm, their bodies hitting together harshly and both of them panting into the expanse of the room. Henry wraps his hands around the edge of the desk to give himself some leverage and meets Nikola thrust for thrust.

Nikola’s eyes are flashing darker and darker, and it’s only Henry’s heightened hearing that allows him to hear the growl that Nikola is barely emitting. Nikola’s fingers clench more tightly around Henry’s thighs, and Henry gives him a grin. “C’mon, Nikola. We both know you’re here to lose it, so do it already.”

Nikola hisses, and Henry can see his fangs when he pulls his lip back in a snarl. Henry just holds on tighter and tries to angle his hips up a little more. He lets go carefully with one hand so he can curl it around his cock, and that’s as close to perfect as this thing gets, Nikola pounding into him so hard that the desk is skidding a few inches with every thrust, his fist pumping quick and even on his cock.

Nikola leans in and Henry tilts his head invitingly. Nikola’s eyes are slate as he sinks his fangs down into the same mark he’d left before. The pain adds to the overall sensation, and Henry doesn’t phase as he comes, but he jerks and twists and growls beneath Nikola, who responds by lifting Henry’s hips off the desk and slamming in once, twice more, and spilling white-hot inside Henry’s body.

Nikola’s hand is warm from contact as he brushes it against Henry’s stomach, fingers gathering up some of the mess there and bringing it up to his mouth. It’s as usual as anything else that they do is, but it still punches Henry in the gut when Nikola sucks Henry’s come off of his fingers, and he only just wins an argument with his dick about how hot that is.

“We should,” Henry says, just as Nikola says, “It might be wise to-”

They smirk at each other, and Henry doesn’t wince when Nikola slips out and he sets his feet on the floor, but it’s not because he isn’t feeling it. He’ll clean up when he gets back to his room, he thinks as he pulls on his clothes and turns to survey the desk.

“So,” he says as Nikola stands next to him, finishing up the buttons on that vest of his, “what’s the story?”

Nikola shrugs. “Part of me thinks we should just trash the rest of the room and deny any knowledge.”

“Yeah, no” Henry says decisively. “That’ll come back to me at some point.”

“You have no sense of-”

“Oh my God,” Kate yelps from behind them, and they both spin. She’s got a hand over her eyes, and she’s backing up frantically. “Oh my God, not enough brain bleach in the world, holy shit. Hank, come on, I thought you loved me. Why would you put that in my head? Sex hair,” she adds before either of them can say a word. “Okay, I’m just going to-” She jerks a thumb over her shoulder and backs out the door.

They listen as she mutters her way down the hallway, and only move again when they hear the elevator doors ding shut at the end of the corridor.

“Well,” Nikola says after a moment, “I’d say we’re outed on this one, my friend.”

“Guess so,” Henry mutters.

Nikola grins. “Oh, I do think it was worth it.”

“You would,” Henry retorts, but he doesn’t actually mind, and from the way Nikola’s grin widens, he’s not hiding that fact very well at all.


End file.
